


Coffee Makes the World Go 'Round

by NEStar



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: In a world without the O.Z. DG would have gone on her trip and maybe made some friends along the way.Written for AU August. Prompt: Coffee Shop





	Coffee Makes the World Go 'Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erinm_4600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/gifts).



There are times when the irony of her life hits her and DG just has to laugh. After all she did to get away from Kansas and the Hilltop Dinner, she's right back to serving coffee.

But she needed a way to keep up her cash flow and waitressing skills are - so far – universal. Plus she's made some cool friends along the way while pouring their coffee or handing them breakfast.

San Francisco was where she met Ambrose. A soft spoken man who always had a book on him, she figured out that he was a professor the day he order a pot of extra strong coffee to go claiming it was the only thing that could get him through all the grading he had to do. He moved firmly into the “Best Friend” category one evening when he left the cafe right after her and beat her would-have-been mugger's ass. Dropped the dude right to the ground with two hits.

Raoul she met in New Mexico. Another quiet man but this time she came to his rescue after she saw him get bit by a dog. The bits of first aid she had learned from her mom came in handy (along with the massive first aid kit her parents had insisted she pack for her trip). She started talking just to distract him from the pain while she cleaned the wound and somehow they both just kept chatting. It was the first time DG had ever believed in the idea of two people having a spiritual connection.

Her next connection was much more physical. Wyatt Cain was a Texas boy, born and raised. He grew up doing the rodeo circuit, got into collage by playing baseball, and then became a police man. He may have been a few years older the she was but as far as DG could tell age had brought wisdom – Wyatt seemed to know more about her body then she did herself.

That brought her to New Orleans and her current cafe. There wasn't a true friend yet but she had a good feeling about an older man called Toto. He came in every few days and the last time he was here he had offered to teach DG all about the old ways and the magic in the swamp. He said that he could feel the light in her, just waiting to flow out.


End file.
